A Sticky Situation
by Jupiter-Lightning
Summary: After returning home, Sora decides to go to the candy store to get a pack of gum and act like an idiot as well. Annoyed by his actions, Riku picks on the poor Keyblade Master, which also leads to a bubble blowing contest and a sticky mess. OneShot.


**A Sticky Situation**

"Oh, man! I haven't had this in ages!" The Keyblade Master exclaimed after walking out the door of Destiny Island's best (and only) candy shop.

Following him out the door were his two best friends, Riku and Kairi. It had been a day since they had all arrived back home after their adventures. Of course, Sora had wanted to catch up on all the things he had missed since they were torn away from the island, and much to Riku and Kairi's dismay, Sora had chosen to go to the candy shop first of all places.

Now it wasn't a bad thing at all. It was only bad when Sora literally came skipping out the door, holding a pack of Paopu flavored gum in his hands. Yes, he was skipping.

"Sora, do you have to act this stupid in public?" Riku had questioned once they started walking down the street.

The younger boy turned to him and stuck his tongue out. "Come on, Riku. Why do you have to act so boring? You're almost as bad as an adult! Come on at least _pretend_ you're a kid again."

Kairi giggled. "You know, that's pretty much impossible for Riku to do. Now, are you going to share some of that gum?" she asked.

Sora frowned. "No! It's mine! Back off!" Riku couldn't help but roll his eyes at Sora's childish behavior.

"Kairi, he's gotten knocked around way too much by sitars, chakrams, and a whole lot of other weapons. I'm afraid he has completely lost it," the silver haired boy exclaimed with a small smirk upon his face afterwards.

Sora's frown remained. "I'm just kidding." He opened the pack of gum, and handed a piece to Kairi. "Here, you can have _one_ piece. Riku, you don't get any. The rest is mine."

"You're going to get it all stuck in your hair by the end of the day, you know," Riku stated. "Remember what happened a long time ago? You're mom had to shave your head and, if I remember correctly, you cried."

Kairi turned to Riku, raising a brow. "Did this really happen?"

"No, it didn't!" Sora cried. "Riku's just trying to make me mad. I'm sorry to say it, pal, but it's not gonna work this time."

"He did," Riku whispered in Kairi's ear.

"I heard that!" Sora exclaimed, stopping suddenly.

Kairi sighed. She knew that this probably wasn't going to end too well, and she was right.

Riku smirked. "Well, I just thought of a brilliant idea. Why don't you and I have a little contest? Whoever blows the biggest bubble is the winner."

"And if I win, you leave me alone," Sora added before tossing the package to Riku.

Kairi sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, shaking her head. "Honestly, you two will never change your childish ways."

She watched them as they chewed their pieces, and on the count of three, they began. The seconds ticked by and she watched them nervously, knowing all too well what the outcome of this little 'contest' that the two boys were having.

_Pop!_

And she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the two after it was all said and done.

"Aw, man!" Sora exclaimed, his face and hair covered in bubblegum. He turned to Riku, who was in the same state as he was.

"Y-you g-g-guys are i-i-idiots!" Kairi stammered out, trying to contain her laughing. She finally regained her composure and stood from the bench. She walked toward the two with a mischievous grin upon her face.

"Oh, I think Selphie and I are going to have a blast with this," she said. "It doesn't look too bad, but I'm afraid we're going to have to cut some hair – _a lot_ of hair, I mean. Come on you two." She beckoned for them to follow.

"This is all your fault, Riku," Sora muttered, gazing down at the sidewalk. "It took me forever for my hair to grow back last time."

And the moral of the story is: be careful while chewing gum and having bubble blowing contests.

* * *

**A/N: Random, pointless, but totally worth it! I mean, it's a good moral right? Um, yeah... Anyway, I hope you ejoyed this little piece of nonsense. I know I did.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
